


End Game

by cutestghoul



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, Gay Iwaizumi Hajime, Gay Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, KuroKen - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou & Oikawa Tooru Friendship, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, Minor Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Minor Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Multi, Mutual Pining, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, POV Oikawa Tooru, Pining Iwaizumi Hajime, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, iwaoi - Freeform, kuroo and oikawa are roomates, matsuhana - Freeform, oikawa and hanamaki are besties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutestghoul/pseuds/cutestghoul
Summary: When Oikawa Tooru and his best friend Hajime Iwaizumi end up in separate colleges they struggle to keep the flame of their friendship alive despite the new people who squeeze their way between the two. On the other hand Oikawa struggles with something much larger then their friendship. Iwaizumi finds what he thinks is love in an old acquaintance. This is a coming of age story, two characters struggling with very different things.





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction will cover tough subjects, including mental illness. I will make sure to let you guys know ahead of time in these notes before each chapter.

"Oi trashykawa you can let go now."

Hajime's voice was gruff and Oikawa could sense the other was holding back his own emotions. Tooru had spent the majority of the day wiping roughly at the tears that stained his cheeks, attempting to keep his messy sniffling to a minimum with every box the two of them had brought up into the small dorm that would belong to Hajime.

Now, his arms were wrapped around the raven haired male. Despite Oikawa being taller than Hajime, the other made up for it in bulkiness. Strong biceps returned his embrace until Oikawa, not trusting his voice, for once didn't make a snide remark nor whine at the others words.

Arms falling to his side as he stepped away, turning his head away, chin angled up as he attempted to blink back the blurriness of tears.

"It's not forever Tooru, We'll meet back up at your place in a month yeah?"

Oikawa recalled their promise to another, every month he would travel back home from Tokyo for a weekend, they would visit the guys back at Aobajohsai and catch up on all the extraterrestrial documentaries he would find to share with Iwaizumi.

Oikawa watched as Hajime studied his face with a look of mild concern, his firm lips remaining fixed in a straight line.

If Tooru didn't know Hajime well enough, he would have gotten the impression that the other was simply being polite and couldn't wait to escape his company.

That was the catch though, he knew Hajime, more than he even knew himself. Oikawa noted that the other was battling the same feelings as him, even if he was much better at controlling it.

This would be the first year they would live away from each other. They would not wake up before day break for a light jog before morning practice, nor take the same route from evening practice where Iwaizumi would make sure that Oikawa got home and didn't stay behind drilling plays into his brain.

Hajime would be staying in their hometown and going to university there, while Oikawa followed his scholarship to play volleyball at the UNI in Tokyo.

When he had been told about the offer, Tooru was overwhelmed with excitement, until Iwaizumi admitted that he didn't have the same dreams anymore.

Hajime told him he loved Volleyball but his career ended in his third year, Oikawa was a different story.

Iwaizumi nearly beat him into accepting his scholarship, emphasizing that Oikawa was an incredible player and he would be lost without playing.

Despite being able to chase his dreams, Oikawa couldn't thwart the constant ache in his chest whenever he thought of Hajime being hours and miles away from him.

He didn't know how he was going to manage even stepping into a class without expecting Iwaizumi there, ready to reprimand him for being late or even smacking him in the back of the head when he chatted too long instead of paying attention to the lecture.

"Earth to Oikawa, hello? You better not over work yourself staying up late watching volleyball clips or practicing after hours, your knee is heeled but it isn't invincible don't screw up this opportunity by being an idiot," Hajimes words pulled him out of his cloud of doom.

"Iwa-Chan, there you go again being my mom," his voice was light and the corner of his lips twitched with a threat of a smile at the sight of Hajime rolling his eyes.

"Call me if you need me and I mean it, but if you call me at three in the morning complaining of being lonely or that you're afraid of the dark because you stayed up watching your stupid sci-fi movies I will drive straight to Tokyo and I will kill you."

Oikawa noticed the softness in Hajime's threat, a bubble of laughter leaving his lips before nodding his head, "Understood Captain."

Hajime scoffed, pulling him in once more for another embrace, the force behind it forcing the breath out of Oikawa's lungs.

"Don't make me worry shitty-kawa, I want to be able to study." Hajimes words were a whisper against his neck, and the warm breath that tickled his skin lead Oikawa to shut his eyes.

He allowed himself to indulge in the moment and count to ten to keep his heart from exploding from his chest.

In all the years that Oikawa had been friends with the other male, he could never understand the flutter in his chest whenever Hajime was near.

Jealously blinded him if anyone ever looked at Iwaizumi as more than just a friend, and he remembered acting passive aggressive about any confessions Hajime got from girls at their school despite dating many himself.

_He had always felt a bit selfish for acting that way._

Growing up, thoughts like that never pestered him. It was getting into middle school that had changed the entire situation, even if he tried convincing himself that he was just afraid of being replaced.

Hajime was his best friend, he would remind himself and Oikawa just didn't want to become second string to some random girl.

Finally in their third year, Oikawa allowed himself to admit that it was deeper than that.

He pushed those thoughts away once again as Hajime stepped out of their second embrace that day.

At this rate, Oikawa would be lucky if he didn't combust by a mere high five from the other.

"When does your train leave?" Hajime asked, the question caught Oikawa off guard, which left him to meet Iwaizumi's gaze with a blank expression until the words registered.

"Oh! My train! It leaves at noon," laughing at himself he ran a hand through his soft chocolate hair.

Hajime glanced at the leather banded watch that occupied his russet wrist, it had been a gift from Oikawa.

"Shit! Tooru you have to go now! You're going to miss your damn train you idiot!"

Tooru frowned at his friends exclamation and checked his phone confirming that his train would be leaving in half an hour.

Oikawa scrambled for his backpack since the rest of his belongings were already back in his empty dorm in Tokyo.

Heading towards the door, the light steps of the other confirmed that Hajime was following right behind to walk him out.

The crowded hall that housed Iwaizumi's dorm was filled with even more bodies than it was this morning, he turned to face Hajime, who stood between the wooden door panel. Oikawa offered up a small smile, holding his breath so he wouldn't cry.

"See you soon then," he said, turning quickly to escape the other students and Hajimes heavy gaze.

He would wait to cry once he was out of the building, he had cried enough in front of the other today.

"Let me know when you arrive." Hajime called after him, and looking over his shoulder Tooru allowed himself to take in the sight of the other leaning against his open door, broad russet arms crossed over their old practice t-shirt.

"Mm, Iwa-Chan don't worry so much, you'll get wrinkles!" Oikawa's voice rang through the hallway, and he winked giving Hajime his usual sly grin.

Tooru mentally played over how the others cheeks had flushed at his words.

Exiting out into the vast bright morning, he convinced himself that he wasn't leaving half of himself behind in that damn room with Hajime Iwaizumi.

* * *

His train ride went fairly smooth, he had been seated by himself not having to sit between anyone or beside them. Not that he would have been bothered by it, Oikawa enjoyed making small talk with others.

Once the train had arrived and left him as his desired station, Tooru allowed himself a moment to take it all in.

Here he was in the city, he would be playing on a national team, and he would have to work his ass off to become a starting setter.

All his thoughts about Hajime and feelings would have to be put on the back burner for now.

Tooru had arrived at the UNI about an hour after he had been left at the station, stepping onto the freshly updated sidewalk, his eyes took in the scenery.

Students shuffled by, some invested in their electronics or books, others were sprawled out on the lush green grass chatting away.

He felt a pang of loneliness as he took in couples and friends, huddled together or laughing.

Oikawa decided he wouldn't dwell on such trivial feelings at the moment. Walking further into campus, he came across the Founder's statue and grinned to himself. Fishing his phone out of his pocket, Tooru stopped another student who was walking past.

Introducing himself, he politely asked the friendly face to take a photo of him.

Oikawa stood in front of the statue and held up his signature peace sign with an infectious grin.

His phone had been handed back to him, and Tooru made sure to thank the other for taking the photo.

Once he was alone, he found an empty bench below a blossoming sakura tree.

Scrolling through his contacts, he found Iwaizumi's and sent the photo to him first before sending it to the rest of his team mates from Seijoh, paired with a small heart emoticon.

As soon as the message was sent, messages began whirling in and Oikawa opened the group chat between him, Hanamaki, Iwaizumi, and Matsukawa first.

**Oikawa is Trash King**

**Makki-Poo <3** : look at my son! I'm so proud ;(

 **MatsuMatsu** : Five minutes at UNI, and ur forcing the student body to take photos of u

 **MatsuMatsu** : typical tooru

 **Makki-Poo <3** : u look like such a dork tho

 **AliENLoVer3000** : There was no force

 **AliENLoVer3000** : my new friend was very willing

 **Makki-Poo <3** : I'm sure they were (; dnt get a college beau & forgot bout daddy

 **AliENLoVer3000** : GASP>.< never love uuu

 **MatsuMatsu** : There goes my breakfast

 **Makki-Poo <3** : Dnt get jelly SuSu, ur the only one for me uwu

 **AliENLoVer3000** : barely gone 24 hrs & ur cheating on me

 **MatsuMatsu** : -_-

 **GodZillaiskING** : SHUT THE FUCK UP

Out of the group chat, he saw a message come in from Iwaizumi,

 **GodZillaiskING** : glad u got there safe, call tonite?

 **AliENLoVer3000** : Yes sir

Taking a slow deep breath, Oikawa slipped his phone back inside his pocket before standing to his feet. "Alright, lets do this."

* * *

Oikawa followed the path he used the last time when locating his dorm room the first time around, his dorm was located in building three which was a good walk from the courtyard but close to the cafeteria.

He knew he had a roommate, but he hadn't met him yet.

He had come a couple days back with his parents and Hajime to drop off his belongings, the entire time they spent organizing his room there had been no sign of his roommate.

Hajime had commented that maybe Oikawa had gotten lucky and his roommate decided that he wouldn't come to UNI after all.

Tooru hadn't been convinced, the roommates in the ravens nest had been placed together because they would be apart of the team.

His academic counselor had mentioned it to him at orientation, the idea belonged to their coach and the rest of the athletic department.

She had explained that this was a way to be considerate of the other students who wouldn't have late or early practices to attend, they had gotten many complaints the past years.

No one wanted to be bothered by their roommates going in and out at such odd times.

She had also pointed out that it was a good way for the newcomers on the team to bond and Oikawa couldn't argue with that theory. Upon reaching his front door, Oikawa was surprised to hear music blasting from the closed door.

_No roommate? Yeah right, Hajime._

Tooru could make out that whoever was on the other side of the door had been blasting K POP, BTS to be exact.

At least they had good taste in music, opening the cherry wood door he had walked in on an intense game of Call of Duty.

The sound of gunshots were much more easier to make out but the music threatened to drown it out entirely.

A red velvet couch that hadn't been there before, was occupied by two males.

They were hunched over, yelling at one another as the one with striped hair shoved the other who had raven locks that were even more insanely spiked than Iwachan's.

Oikawa didn't know which one was his roommate but he came to the confirmation that whoever it was, they were both quite lively.

He could handle lively, what he couldn't handle was quiet little sociopaths.

Setting his backpack down on his bed, Tooru crossed from his side of the room to the desk opposite of his and pressed pause on the small pill shaped speaker.

"Hey who—" stripes turned to look at Oikawa and arched a single brow, punching his dark haired friend in the arm.

Oikawa noted that the other could have passed for a horned owl.

"Bro don't hit me like that," the dark haired one turned to look behind him, his golden cat like gaze settling on Oikawa before offering up a tight grin before standing to his feet.

"Sorry to interrupt but I wanted to introduce myself, I'm—"

"Oikawa Tooru the great king" The dark haired males smile had become something feline as he interrupted Oikawa.

Tooru had been caught by surprise, he hadn't expected the male to know who he was or the name his high school volleyball career had given him.

Though, Oikawa couldn't shake the sense that he had seen both of these males before.

Owl boy was next to stand to his feet, his movements were slow and precise.

Oikawa took note of the others height and how incredibly thick the male was, everywhere.

The guy had biceps the size of Oikawa's own head and according Iwaizumi he had a big ass head.

"Oya," laughter rumbled out of the large male before he spoke, "well this is going to be an interesting year, I'm Bokuto I was one of Tokyo's top four Aces in the High School division. It's nice to meet you."

Oikawa simply nodded, turning to the dark-haired male that had been studying him, "I'm Kuroo, your roommate."

Nekoma was the first word that filled his mind when he heard the other offer up his name.

No wonder the two of them had seemed so familiar.

"It's nice to meet you both." Tooru had been at a loss of words for the first time in his life, here he was talking to two amazingly talented volleyball players and one of them was his roommate.

The silence settled in the room like a weight and Oikawa was grateful to Bokuto for breaking it, "Oi, Kuroo that party is about to start we should get going."

Bokuto reached for his shoes as Kuroo sauntered over to Oikawa.

He had become so used to towering over others that looking up at the other male had been just a bit intimidating.

Not that he would ever admit that, Tooru gave the other a lazy grin as those cat like eyes ran their calculations.

"Right, Well Great King. Now that you're here how about you join us?"

Tooru noticed that Kuroos smiled changed, instead of looking like a panther about to pounce on its cowering prey, he reminded Oikawa of laid-back house cat ready to sneak out into the night.

"It would be a pleasure and call me Oikawa or Tooru," Oikawa replied, that caught a friendly smile out of Bokuto but Kuroo had been the one to speak.

"Tooru-Chan it is."

Oikawa opened his mouth to protest but Bokuto had silenced him by dragging him from the cramped dorm room and out into the hall.

He heard a familiar chime come from his pants, indicating that he had a message from Hajime.

Tooru supposed it could wait.


	2. Belonging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a rough couple of months of failed attempts to spend time together. Oikawa has been busy with the team, where as Iwaizumi has met someone. The boys finally make an attempt to see each other, but so much has changed.

**Makki-Poo <3 : hey r u not coming home this mnth?**  
**AliENLoVer3000 : cnt, coach is picking starters. Kuroo thinks I have a chance.**  
**Makki-Poo <3 :  miss u**  
**MatsuMatsu : u dnt miss me? @ makki**  
**Makki-Poo <3 : always miss u dear**  
**AliENLoVer3000 : u guys are weird, gtg practice**

 **GodZillaiskING : saw the gc, star wars marathon cancelled?**  
**AliENLoVer3000 : Skype? Cnt come home.**  
**GodZillaiskING : k. skype is good**  
**GodZillaiskING : be safe, dnt overdo it shittykawa**  
**AliENLoVer3000 : 0: never. Ttyl**  
**GodZillaiskING : K.**

* * *

Iwaizumi shouldn’t have been bothered by it, but fuck was he annoyed. He knew this would happen eventually, once training was over and the season came rolling in. Maybe he just wasn’t prepared for it. The last time he had seen Tooru in the flesh was a month ago, and now it would be another before the other was supposed to come home.

  
If he didn’t have another reason to stay behind.

  
Hajime felt the anger swell up in the pit of his stomach, and he realized that most of it was at himself for having such selfish thoughts. This is what happened after High School, your friends got their shit together and you would meet up every ten years to brag about accomplishments or the lack of.

He just never imagined that would be them.

  
Oikawa and him? They were a package deal. Always had been since they were kids, and he had convinced himself that miles wouldn’t fuck that up. But here he was, scowling at his textbook in the silence of the library at the thought of his best friend bailing on their planned weekend.

  
“Excuse me?”

  
The dark haired male raised his head, sea green eyes settling on a girl who now stood beside the toffee wood table he occupied with his self and a pile of books. He didn’t know why she looked so familiar.

Raven locks pulled back into an easy pony tail, sapphire eyes shielded by the lenses of her glasses.

  
“Yes?”

  
She was silent for a moment after he had replied, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude on your studying. We’re in the same world history class, and I wanted to ask if you wouldn’t mind studying together. I’m barely making it through, and from what I observed your grade must be incredible. Do you think you can help me out?’

  
Iwaizumi watched her as she spoke, respectfully listening until she stopped. The eraser end of his pencil tapped against the open text, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to study with someone else.

He usually did everything on his own, and if he had to study with anyone it was usually Tooru. Lips turned down in a frown at the thought of the other male.

  
Would it hurt though? Oikawa had adjusted to his new life in Tokyo, had made new friends. Iwaizumi was fully aware of them all due to the others constant uploads to his social media.

Which wasn’t anything new, just the faces in the photos with the brunet were. Hajime’s stomach rolled at the thought, and he let out a soft sigh.

  
“Yeah, sure that would be great. Should we set up dates? Also I should introduce myself,”

  
The male had been caught off by the female, who took the empty seat across from him a smile now decorating her simple yet elegant features.

  
“Hajime Iwaizumi, I know. I’m Kiyoko Shimizu,” She said and the name sounded painfully familiar.

He just couldn’t remember, then he recalled. Kiyoko had been Karasuno’s manager the previous year, that’s why he had felt as if he had saw her before; he had.

  
“You were Karasuno’s manager right?” The other nodded once, and he grinned.

Not sure why, but it felt nice to know someone here who knew him as the Hajime Iwaizumi who had been Aoba Seijoh’s Ace. When Oikawa Tooru had been his setter, not Tokyo’s.

  
“That’s amazing, never imagined I’d run into any of the third years in this UNI.”

  
“You won’t, Daichi and Sugawara went off to Tokyo. Didn’t Oikawa go there as well?” Kiyoko tilted her head, eyes filled with curiosity and Iwaizumi confirmed her question with a simple nod.

  
“Why didn’t you go? I imagined you two would follow one another all the way to the National teams.”

  
Hajime had imagined that too, since middle school onward. He knew Oikawa had thought that as well, because the shock that registered on his friends face still haunted him.

He didn’t know when that dream had changed. It was probably after Oikawa’s injury, when he had spent hours in the tight space of the hospital’s waiting room. When they both thought that was it, the end of Tooru’s volleyball career.

Iwaizumi had comforted the other as he cried, screamed until his throat was raw and couldn’t talk at all.

He had sat through all of Oikawa’s physical therapy. Some appointments going better than others, he would let himself in at Tooru’s home at late hours, knowing that he would find Oikawa in front of the screen in a completely dark room. Eyes glued to the glow of endless matches.

  
Hajime would nag him into bed, and he would wait until the others breathing evened out. Finally resting.

He remembered cycling through frigid weather, tossing his bike against the panels of the gymnasium to find Tooru repeatedly going through drills.

His injured knee swollen from the pressure he had been putting on. It wasn’t long until he along with Oikawa’s mother insisted that he see a therapist.

  
After two visits, Oikawa had been diagnosed with bipolar disorder. Explaining the manic episodes that the other would go through, he didn’t like the medication.

He complained that it made his thoughts muddy, and Iwaizumi remembered staying up countless nights trying to find a better solution.

Six months prior to their second year of high school, Tooru had been approved for ACL surgery and together with the others parents they scheduled the soonest appointment.

Recovery was quick, but with the added pressure of their upcoming season and Oikawa struggling with his mental health; naturally they had set backs.

  
Hajime decided then, once Oikawa fully recovered he would not follow volleyball into college.

He would make sure Tooru did, and he would study sports medicine and psychology so he could help other athletes like his best friend.

  
“Making the National team isn’t something I wanted anymore.”

  
Kiyoko blinked, and he could tell she knew there was more. But he wasn’t about to spill all his thoughts at the moment, and he was he grateful she didn’t talk about it again.

  
“Well,” She breathed looking over the other books in front of her, “I’m lucky because my current grade is terrible and you wouldn’t be able to help me from all the way out in Tokyo now, would you?”

  
Laughing he shook his head, “I guess not.”

* * *

Hajime sighed around the lid of his coffee, eyes scanning the incoming traffic flooding the mall entrance when a voice coming from behind startled him.

Rough hands came down to squeeze his shoulders, catching the sight of pink hair and a mischievous smile from the corner of his eye.

  
“You would think that you’d ease up with Oikawa gone, yet you’re still a brooding old mom,” Makki commented as he slid into the seat across from Iwaizumi.

  
“And you’re still an obnoxious child, where’s matsu?” Hajime’s question was nonchalant as he sipped his cooled coffee, Hanamaki leaning forward as those restless fingers began their anxious drum against the table between them.

  
It had been a month since he had seen the other in person, their school schedules overlapping and now with Hajime dating Kiyoko he was attempting to be a decent boyfriend.

Which hadn’t been that hard lately, with Tooru bailing on every plan they made.

Shaking his head he observed his friend, he seemed too thin. Makki had never been on the large side but he had that slender muscular build to him, now he just looked ragged.

  
Red rimmed those unusually rose gold eyes, his cheekbones jutted out and Hajime figured the other hadn’t been sleeping well.

  
“He can’t hang out today, but I come with news from our long lost princess. There’s a huge fraternity party at TU and Oikawa wants us there, well he wants us to stay the weekend. He got special permission.”

  
The others words caught Iwaizumi off guard. One because Oikawa had contacted makki before him, two being that shit head had the nerve to think after nearly three months of not seeing one another and sea of cancelled plans Hajime would drop everything to go into Tokyo.

**_He hated how fucking right Tooru was._ **

  
Despite knowing he would go, he shook his head which only caught a raised eyebrow from Makki.

“I don’t know man, I can’t just disappear on Kiyoko for an entire weekend to get shit faced at some frat party with our shit best friend who’s been dodging us for months.”

Takahiro had the nerve to laugh which only made Hajime glare at him.

  
“You don’t have to disappear on her, tell her you’re going to have a guy’s weekend. Kiyoko is a chill girl, shit invite her if you want. Also don’t be such an ass, you’re the one who convinced Tooru to take up the scholarship. Did you really think he would be able to come every month?”

  
_Yes, he promised after all._

  
Hajime’s conscience was a warring force the past couple months, he was truly happy for Oikawa. This was exactly what he had wanted for the other, and he was glad that Oikawa wasn’t over working himself.

When he had called Iwaizumi with the news about becoming a starter he couldn’t deny the pride that had swelled in his chest, despite the constant thrum of pain of not being there with Tooru himself.

  
As much as he wanted to be happy for his best friend, he felt forgotten. Lonely even, and it made him feel ungrateful.

Iwaizumi had good friends, school was going great, and he had amazing girlfriend yet it wasn’t enough. His lips dipped down in his usual scowl and Makki interrupted his inner turmoil.

  
“So are we going?”

  
Iwaizumi brought his coffee up to his lips, sipping the luke warm beverage before setting it down, “Yeah- I guess we are.”

* * *

  
Hanamaki’s face split into an excited grin, and he couldn’t help the ghost of the others expression pulling at his own lips.

"Holy shit!" Makki exclaimed, his long lean arms spread wide. His suit case halted to a stop from where he had let go, to do whatever the fuck he was doing in the middle of the court yard of TU.

Hajime took in the large campus a bit overwhelmed, he moved to the side letting a group of friends chattering pass between him and Matsu.

"This school is fucking gigantic, it's like something out of the movies!" Matsu passed Iwaizumi and closed his hands around Makki's wrist pulling the widened arms down.

"Please stop making a spectacle of yourself Hana."

The bubble gum haired male flushed, and Hajime brows rose at the interaction. He had come to the conclusion that something had shifted between his two friends, but he didn't like being that obnoxiously nosy ass friend.

  
_That was Oikawa's job_.

  
"Darling!? Is that you?!"

  
Speaking of the devil, Iwaizumi turned at the soft exclamation coming from behind him. His eyes finding his best friend who stood there now.

His chest ached with a strange sense of longing; Iwaizumi never imagined he'd miss this dumb ass as much as he had.

Tooru stood there grinning stupidly beneath the setting sun, his chocolate strands illuminated by the strands of light.

He looked good, healthy. Rested, and well-kept as if Iwaizumi had been here taking care of him. 

Hajime wasn't sure what he was expecting, but he never imagined that Oikawa would okay without him around to make sure he kept it together.

He wasn't exactly upset; it was relieving but it filled him with this irritating sadness as if he wasn't needed anymore.

Makki broke his thoughts by flinging himself across the space, jumping Tooru, legs wrapping around the tall males’ waist who laughed hoisting Makki up and spinning.

They were so fucking weird.

  
"MY LOVE! MY HEART WAS MISSING YOU!" Matsu laughed as Makki peppered Tooru's face in kisses, and Hajime watched Oikawa's nose scrunch up in that adorable way it did.

Clenching his jaw, he forced his eyes away waiting until Makki finished up his welcoming.

  
Another male approached their little group. He was even taller than Oikawa and Iwaizumi had to tilt his head back farther to find those honey colored feline eyes.

Hajime figured this was his friends' roommate from the photos and he had heard of Kuroo plenty of times in high school.

  
"Didn't know you had a partner Oikawa," the raven-haired males' voice was gruff but teasing and Tooru set Makki down only to have Matsu wrap his arm around the pink haired males' slender frame.

"Actually, Hana's mine, I just allow Tooru to not feel so lonely," Matsu chimed in and the seriousness behind it caught Hajime off guard.

  
**_What?_**

  
Oikawa's expression remained opened, not the least caught off guard as he was which made him realize that Tooru knew.

How the hell did he know? Hanamaki and Matsu spent more time with him then the other.

  
Hajime felt as if he was standing with strangers, how much had he been left out of?

"Iwa-chan you look like you've seen a ghost." Oikawa grinned, Hajime's grin- the one that was always reserved for him only.

"I- no, just didn't know about Makki and Matsu so I was just surprised for a moment."

  
He saw Kuroo raise a brow at that, and Matsu winced.

"Sorry Haji, we meant to tell you, but you've been busy and with Kiyoko always around there wasn't a good time." 

It was Oikawa's turn to look puzzled, those long elegant arms crossing over his chest.

  
"Kiyoko? Like manager Kiyoko?"

  
"Woah, Karasuno Kiyoko?" Kuroo chimed in, and Hajime's glanced away from them all sheepishly.

  
He had been hoping to tell Tooru about her alone, but it was too late for that now.

Oikawa's smile was gone all too fast, replaced with a pout and furrowed brows.

  
"Uh, yeah, I meant to tell you. Was going to tell you later today."

Iwaizumi felt scrutinized under everyone's gaze, and he felt his anger boiling up especially at Oikawa.

Why did it matter? Tooru had dated a million girls!? He never complained about it or got pissed.

How come it was so surprising for someone to show interest in him?

"Huh, that's cool."

Oikawa's tone was cold, and the click of his tongue made Hajime ball his fists.

This was not how he wanted to tell the other, this is not how he wanted to be welcomed by Tooru neither.

He expected that obnoxious hyperactive behavior and a bone crushing hug.

Tooru didn't even move near him.

  
After almost three months of cancelled plans and crap texts he expected to be showered in the other affections.

Why the hell was he even expecting that? He wasn't dating Oikawa.

  
"Ah, now I get it," it had been Kuroo who broke the silence. Laughter bubbling out of the male as he turned on his heel to head towards the campus's building.

  
"Come on, Tooru-san lets show your friends our room."

* * *

  
Room was an understatement; the dorm room should have been considered an over stocked prison cell.

He expected that TU would have a way better dormitory space than his, having way better funds than his but Iwaizumi realized his dorm was a suite compared this.

His emerald eyes scanned over the contents that occupied the room.

Bunk beds were shoved off to one side of the room, from the glance of small alien emoticons on the bottom bunk he knew belonged to Oikawa.

A large velvet couch blocked the middle of the room, just placed their awkwardly. The randomness of its placement making him grimace. There was no organization.

  
Two desks were pushed up against the other wall, and two laptops sat there– surrounded by stacks of texts and scattered papers. A flat screen tv hung off the wall, and Hajime wondered where the hell they planned on sleeping.

  
“Welcome to the Kurtooru Suite,” Oikawa beamed, telling that he had brought himself out his sour mood from the news of Kiyoko already. 

His arms were out spread as if this chaotic shit hole was a penthouse suite and the gesture made Hajime’s heart squeeze with fondness. 

Months could pass between them, and things could change but he could always count on Oikawa to be a complete dork.

  
Makki wasn’t very far behind Oikawa with being easily pleased, his eyes were wide in awe and Matsu stood off with their bags thinking exactly was Iwaizumi thought at the first impression of the dorm followed by a sappy heart eye at Makki.

  
_**They’re dating.**_

  
How had he never noticed? He spent more time with the two of them than anyone else and yet it took them to admit to it, for them to point it out to notice it. 

Though, Hajime could admit a lot of things made much more sense.

  
“No offense, but where exactly do you plan on sticking us Oikawa?” Matsu’s voice brought him out of his own thoughts, and he glanced at Oikawa as well for an answer.

  
“I won’t be staying here this weekend; my partner will be flying in this afternoon, so we got a hotel– which means my bunk is empty and from the looks of it. Makki? Matsu? Hopefully got your names right, I’m sure you don’t mind sharing a bed and Oikawa has his. Iwaizumi? The couch is super comfortable.”  
  
Kuroo’s answer brought out a frown from Hajime. Why was he being tossed to the couch? He didn’t even get an option, but Makki let out a little yelp of victory and tossed his bag onto the top bunk without hesitation.

Matsu following right behind and slipping into the bunk that belonged to Tooru. Kuroo gave Oikawa a mock salute before slipping from the room.

“We can always cuddle up together Iwa-chan,” He hadn’t even noticed the other male cross the space of the small room, his breath tickling the back of his neck. 

Turning his head, his eyes finding those warm and inviting chocolate ones. Oikawa simply smiled, and Iwaizumi didn’t so much breathe. The air around them tight, and stifling.

He never had such strong reactions to the idiots teasing before, but he assumed the space and time away from one another had worked its way to leave Iwaizumi off his game at handling the other man.

  
“Don’t be an idiot,” his words came out breathier than he intended. Head tilted back along with his shoulders, Oikawa leaned in– and he attempted to fight for some space between them.

  
“Being an idiot is my job, you never complained about it before.” 

The arch of Oikawa’s brow was mocking, what a smug son of a bitch. Bringing his hand up, he flicked Tooru in the middle of the forehead which broke the spell that Tooru had been casting in his favor.

  
“Cruel Haji,” a mere breath passed between them before Oikawa added on, “I missed you.”

  
Iwaizumi let out a soft sigh and shook his head as he stepped out of the others cage and that only made Tooru smile wider.

This was normal, this was them. Oikawa being a shit head and Hajime acting indifferent to the other actions, but the softness of his emerald eyes said it all.

  
_Tooru knew, he missed him too._

* * *

  
Hajime almost regretted agreeing to this at all – almost – he hated parties because he hated the people who attended them but, he didn’t mind the company he attended them with. 

Eyes scanning over their assembled group he found himself smiling fondly. It had been awhile since he found himself with the others in this way.

  
Tooru ran a hand down over Makki’s bubble gum hair that had already been freshly groomed, he had to admit Makki cleaned up nice. 

Even better when he dressed as himself, Iwaizumi had always known that Makki had never shown his true self in high school. 

There had always been another layer tucked away, one he only got a glimpse at occasionally when Hana felt comfortable.

He wore tight fitted jeans, paired with a vibrant floral printed button down. Makki had left the shirt nearly completely unbuttoned and glitter was visible against that soft golden hue of skin, matching the bit that lined his eyes. 

Matsu seemed taken with this version of Makki, yet not surprised as if he had always known this was the real him and he adored it.

Iwaizumi and Matsu had gone with simple attire, jeans and ironed button downs. Matsu’s being a sapphire shade whereas his own was onyx black. 

Hajime had rolled the sleeves up, right above the elbows so that he wasn’t too warm. 

Oikawa on the other hand— wanted to be the star of tonight which wasn’t surprising.

  
The other had found his way beside Hajime, their pace matching as they traveled across the fields of the Uni towards the Frat house that would be hosting the party they were meant to attend. 

Hajime could tell they were getting closer, the pounding of music pushing towards them.

  
“So, Kiyoko huh?”

  
The male didn’t so much as breath too quickly, not wanting to encourage Oikawa’s exaggerating on the topic.

“Honestly Tooru, it’s not a big deal. I didn’t come so we can gossip about my girlfriend.” Something flashed across those chocolate eyes that were lined with the deepest black along the water lid. 

The color made everything Oikawa did sharper, and Hajime couldn’t stop his eyes from wondering down to the take in the others outfit again for the second time that night.

The shirt he wore was beyond tight that it made Iwaizumi breathless, sure that if Oikawa moved a certain way the skin molding fabric would tear. 

The collar was high, wrapping around the thickness of the others long, elegant neck. At the shoulders it showed glimpses of skin through the fishnet pattern and Oikawa had paired it with high waisted, faded blue cuffed jeans.

  
He looked incredible, but Iwaizumi knew that he couldn’t just admit that to the other. That would just be completely odd.

  
“I’m sorry, it’s just you didn’t mention her to me. We’re supposed to be best friends.”

The words fell from Oikawa’s lips softly, and there was no malice behind them, but he could sense the doubt–– the question on rather that’s what they still were.

  
**_Of course, we are. There is no one in this world that could fill this human sized hole you have carved into my very existence. Stupid Tooru how can you not see that?_**

  
Yet, he couldn’t say those words aloud. Instead he grunted, his eyes rolling. “You’ve been busy, me having a girlfriend is minimal compared to becoming a starting setter in only a couple of months.” 

Tooru blew out a bit air, his head tilting back, and Hajime watched the others Adams apple bob, “I suppose that’s true. Still, what Iwa-chan has going on in his life is still important.”

  
Their steps halted as they approached the crowded sidewalk surrounding the looming Frat house that was illuminated indoors and out with multicolored lights. 

Hajime felt himself pushing Kiyoko to the back of his mind, he wanted to enjoy the little time he had to spend with Oikawa.

  
“Do you love her?” The question was heavy, which was an odd thing to think but to Iwaizumi it felt as if the other had thrown a pile of stones at him and expected him to carry it all to the peak of a mountain.

  
_Did he love Kiyoko?_

  
No, probably not. It had only been a couple months, but he had never believed there was a time limit to when or how you fell in love. It just happened, and he was more than positive it hadn’t happened with Kiyoko.

Not yet. That wasn’t to say he didn’t care for her, he did. He enjoyed spending time with her. 

The comfortable silence that would pass between them when they studied, being in the same room was enough to satisfy their senses. 

He liked the way her body curved into his side when they watched movies, or the flush on her cheeks when he pressed a kiss to her soft cheek.

  
There was so much he appreciated about her, so many things he could say he missed whenever she wasn’t around. 

Yet it wasn’t more than how he missed the way Makki laughed or Matsu arching a brow before saying something extremely inappropriate. 

Nothing ached in him for her, not in the same way it did when Oikawa had sobbed through the night. Believing that his volleyball career was over before it had even started.

Or when he would come into the others house, finding him curled up in the middle of the floor running through match after match.

He would force Oikawa into bed and stay until he heard the others breathing even out in the lull of sleep.

Everything that happened to Oikawa happened to Hajime, and he felt like something was missing when he attended classes and couldn’t find the other beside him.

  
“I don’t know, but she’s great. Now shut up shittykawa, let’s go in. I need a drink.”

* * *

  
It was safe to say that one drink turned into multiple paired with shots here and there. Hajime had never been one to be influenced by peer pressure but try looking Tetsuro Kuroo in the eye and denying a drink he insisted on you tasting.

  
His veins hummed with the slow bubbles of alcohol. Everything seemed easier, chatting and interacting with others didn’t feel so bothersome.

Honestly, he couldn’t stop talking, and the way Oikawa watched him from a spot directly across from him made him giddy. His smile came easily, and he couldn’t care less about making a fool of himself on the dance floor surrounded by his friends – old and new –

  
“How long have you been together!?”

  
He was speaking to Kuroo whose cat like eyes were fixed on an ombre blonde who was dancing between Oikawa and Makki.

Hajime noticed Matsu was missing from the equation, he figured that he had went off to find water for Makki who way beyond his limit in cups was barely able to stand let alone dance.

  
“Since second year! Well, their second year– my third year.”

  
Hajime nodded, sipping from the cup he had parted with since he had entered the clattered house.

Though he was fairly sure he had just been given multiple cups that looked the same. He doubted he could keep up with the same cup the entire night.

  
“That’s so nice, you must really love them.”

  
Kuroo had turned then, his head tilted in a gesture that seemed even more cat like.

That feline smile carving its way across his lips, “Yeah, I do, Kenma has been there when I felt completely alone. I don’t think there’s a day where I won’t adore them. It’s like you and Tooru.”

  
The comparison had caught Hajime off guard, and Kuroo knew it would. He guessed that precisely the reason he said it.

“I’m just saying, whatever you are afraid of ruining? The not knowing is going to ruin you anyway.”

Kuroo slipped away from his side, finding his way through the crowd of bodies. He watched as the raven-haired male pulled Kenma from his spot between the boys, their smile was vibrant— easy as they slipped their arms up and around Kuroo’s neck. 

He leaned forward, down so that his lips pressed a light kiss to their nose. It made Iwaizumi frown, and his heart thundered through his alcohol numbed senses.

  
“What’s that look for?”

  
Hajime nearly jumped out of his skin; he hadn’t even noticed Oikawa approaching. He had to tilt his head back slightly, chin raised so he could find the others eyes. It used to bother him, their height difference but it didn’t matter much now.

  
“Nothing, just Kuroo and Kenma are disgustingly cute.” Tooru laughed at that, taking his cup and sipping from it before placing it back into Hajime’s hands.

His emerald eyes fixed on the cup, his thoughts running over the indirect kiss.

  
_What the hell._

  
He had shared countless drinks with the other, even a toothbrush once when they were younger. Why was he even considering an indirect kiss, they weren’t in middle school? They were adults.

  
“Tell me about it, does it remind you of your lovely Kiyoko?” Hajime knew the other was teasing, but the accusation stung, nonetheless.

He wasn’t sure rather it was due to the alcohol loosening his thoughts or Kuroo’s words, maybe a mixture of both but he said,

“No. More like you and me.”

There was something satisfying about the flush that crept across his friend’s cheek, and he couldn’t stop the laughter that bubbled out him. 

Oikawa responded with a smile, before grabbing for his hand encasing it in his own as he leaned into the little space between them.

  
“Dance with me.”

* * *

  
There was a sense of belonging in the world. Hajime had only felt that three times in his entire life. The first being when he had found himself out on the court, Oikawa tossing to him. He could still visualize the way his limbs bent, his toes curving forward as he readied himself to fly. Feeling himself defy gravity as his outstretched arm swung towards the ball that had stopped directly in sight of his gaze. His fingers curved, and he pushed himself into that ball when he served it across the net. He felt the sting, welcoming it as a roar from his team filled the surrounding air once the ball had slammed into the wooden floors on the enemy’s line.

Second being when he found himself enraptured by the idea of helping other athletes like Oikawa that suffered from injuries or mental illnesses. Hajime felt as if he had been placed in this lifetime to make a difference and he had found it.

  
Third being right now, in the middle of the makeshift dance floor. Perspirating bodies, howls of laughter and smiles that were nearly as blinding as the strobes. He felt alive, apart of something more and the way that his limbs entangled themselves with Oikawa’s felt right. It felt as if a puzzle slowly coming together after so long. His hands wondered over the fabric of his best friends’ shirt, feeling those lines of muscle– the body he knew as well as his own. Kuroo was right, they made more sense this way than any other way.

  
Leaning forward, Oikawa leaned down to press his forehead against his own. Hajime found his hands on either side of that familiar face, he wondered what it would feel like to feel those long thick lashes brush against his own skin if they kissed.

  
Kiss, god he wanted to kiss Oikawa so badly. As if his very life depended on it, and from the way Tooru had straightened dragging him across the room to an empty area.

He knew Oikawa wanted to kiss him too.

  
Hajime leaned back into the wall, and for only a moment he realized the wrongness of this position. Hands settling on Tooru’s slim waist, he turned them, so he now pushed Oikawa back into the hideous beige of the wall.

  
Their eyes locked, lips parted and breaths uneven. This is what it meant to love someone wasn’t it? To feel completely helpless to controlling your thoughts or actions, his nose bumped against Oikawa’s and their lips were so close now. Hajime could nearly taste him, the sweetness of his best friend mixed with alcohol.  
His lips quivered, every hair standing as he meant to close the space between them and cross the boundary of their friendship into something more.

  
_**Kiyoko.**_

  
“I– can’t” Hajime’s words were a croak between them.

  
"What?" Oikawa's words were hushed, the shadows eating them up and obscuring them from the view of others. Hajime's knee was nestled between the other legs, his waist pressing into Tooru's.

  
His head was tilted back, emerald eyes settling on the others chocolate ones. From this close Iwaizumi could make out the gold flecks and it took every ounce of control not to lean into Tooru's hands that had found their way to either side of his face.

  
"That— you're drunk." He felt his hands coming up to cover Oikawa's and pull them away from his face. It wasn't exactly fair to pull the drunk card, since he wasn't sober himself, but he needed to put some space between them.

  
The other scoffed, his hands falling to his sides— long neck exposed as he tilted his head back. Iwaizumi frowned at the clear disappointment on his friends’ face, not sure he was understanding what was happening between the two of them.

  
"Is the thought of me that repulsing? Your precious Kiyoko has just captivated you, completely hasn’t she?"

  
His brows furrowed, and he stepped back. The strobe lights made it where Hajime could make out the anger in the tightness of Oikawa's jaw. What the hell was his problem? It had nothing to do with being repulsed, it had to do with the fact that it wasn’t fair to Kiyoko. He couldn’t kiss Oikawa while being hers.

  
"Kiyoko is my girlfriend, you're my best friend. I don't get why you're comparing yourself to her or why she's the issue here."

  
Tooru looked as if he had been slapped, and he shook his head making to move away from Hajime completely. He didn't understand how they had gotten here.  
It wasn't rare for them to argue or not agree on something. There was plenty of times Iwaizumi hated whoever Oikawa entangled himself with, but Kiyoko was different.

  
"Wait! Hold up, I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have let that happen, but it’s not fair you are throwing Kiyoko’s name around when you don’t even know her. What is your issue with her!?" Hajime's words came out louder than he had intended, his hand catching the taller male’s wrist pulling him back.

  
Tooru looked down, straight down his stupidly perfect nose and his gaze seemed to burn right through Iwaizumi. He felt his cheeks flushing with color without his consent, "You are truly dense Hajime— let me go."

  
Oikawa roughly pulled himself away from Hajime, disappearing into the sea of bodies that filled the music filled walls around them leaving him behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello lovelies! I'm back, and the chapter is finally here. Technically I've been back for awhile, but the process of getting this chapter correct has been exhausting but its here finally. Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! cutestghoul here with yet another fic! This is actually one of my old works that I wanted rewrite (:  
> I hope you enjoy it! You can find out more, and see upcoming details about chapters on my tumblr @cutestghoul


End file.
